Pansy Parkinson, élue reine de Poudlard
by labulle
Summary: Pansy Parkinson a tout pour gagner, tout, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Heureusement, quelqu'un d'inattendu fera tout pour l'aider...


**Bonjour à tous :) Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai écrit un OS à la place de la suite de ma fic "be my slave" Je sais, c'est mal, mais je bloque lol, alors le meilleure moyen de se débloquer, c'est de faire autre chose en attendant^^  
**

**Alors, par où commencer ?... Ce défi à été lancé par Millerva, (elle est ici sous le pseudo de millou et a un draymione que je vous conseille "mieux vaut Serpent[tard] que jamais) sur mon forum, qui en avait marre que tout le monde (moi surtout^^) représentent Pansy comme une cruche sans cervelle, méchante et laide (je plaide coupable). Elle nous a donc mises au défi de faire un OS la présentant sous un meilleur jour (je n'y ai pas forcément réussi à la perfection lol).**

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson, élue reine de Poudlard.**

Elle y était ! Elle avait enfin réussi à devenir la fille populaire qu'elle rêvait d'être ! En effet, Pansy Parkinson avait été élue reine de Poudlard ! Du moins, elle allait l'être, c'était certain ! Qui hésiterait entre elle, la grosse vache de Millicent Bulstrode, la coincée de Cho Chang ou l'écervelée Daphnée Greengrass ? Bien sûr, c'étaient ses amies pour la plupart, mais il fallait voir les choses en face...

Un sourire supérieur fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ses concurrentes et elle se frotta les mains. Son heure de gloire était arrivée, c'est pour quoi elle préparait cette potion. Avec cette recette qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère, elle serait éblouissante !

Pour une fois que le Directeur organisait un bal de fin d'année, elle était ravie qu'il ait lieu durant sa dernière année justement !  
Toute trépignante de joie, comme elle l'était maintenant depuis presque une semaine, depuis que les résultats des votes des candidates était connus, elle se mit à la préparation de sa potion. Il fallait des Chrysopes, des scarabées séchés, une bile de tatou broyée, de la bave de limace et des œufs d'escargots frais du matin (elle avait eu les bas trempés à cause de sa chasse aux escargots dans la rosée du matin !) Mais ce n'était rien, si elle devait en passer par là pour être au top, c'est ce qu'elle ferait ! Aucun effort ne serait négligé ! Cette fois-ci, Drago ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de succomber, une bonne fois pour toute !

Avec un sourire béat sur le visage, elle versa quelques-uns des ingrédients dans son chaudron, qu'elle avait pris soin de dissimuler dans les toilettes des filles, celles plus communément appelées « Les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde »... Elle aurait trop honte si ça se savait qu'elle se préparait une potion de beauté, même si toutes les autres feraient sans doute la même chose ! Après trois heures à touiller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens inverse, puis en forme de « 8 » et après enfin avoir obtenu une potion épaisse, granuleuse, malodorante, et rose, elle fut satisfaite ! C'était apparemment l'aspect que devait avoir la mixture !  
Grâce à un sort de refroidissement, elle en accéléra la finition. Elle allait enfin être parfaite ! Son pouls s'accéléra quand elle vit l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait dû s'y prendre au dernier moment, la potion devant être appliquée une heure au moins avant d'avoir les premiers effets, qui n'étaient visibles que durant quatre heures. C'était un risque à prendre, certes, mais elle espérait bien qu'avant les quatre heures qui lui restaient, elle serait couronnée reine, et aurait reçu le baiser tant attendu de Drago Malefoy !

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas tâcher sa magnifique robe rose pâle surchargé de dentelles, elle trempa ses doigts dans la potion et s'en tartina sur le visage. La sensation n'était pas très agréable, mais ça devait être dû à la forte odeur de bouse de dragon qui émanait de la mixture... Constamment, elle devait faire en sorte que les grumeaux ne se détachent de son visage pour souiller sa jolie tenue. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait sa mémé Grasouille comme elle l'appelait depuis toute petite, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer « Griselda », elle lui reprocherait de ne pas lui avoir dit que cette potion était un vrai calvaire à faire tenir sur le visage !

D'ailleurs, en pensant à son visage, elle avait une furieuse envie de se gratter ! Le mélange démangeait affreusement, et de plus en plus. Heureusement, dans quelques minutes, elle pourrait enfin se débarrasser de l'excédant et attendre que les résultats apparaissent !

Il était temps ! Elle écouta à la porte pour être sûre que personne n'était entré avant de sortir de sa cabine, et toute souriante, elle se présenta devant les lavabos, qui étaient surmontés de miroirs. Bien sûr, leur surface vieillie et piquetée de tâches l'empêcherait de s'admirer totalement, mais ce n'était rien pensait-elle, le meilleur des retours serait les « oh ! » et les « ah ! » de stupéfaction devant sa beauté !

Riant d'avance, elle passa la main sur le miroir pour en ôter toute trace de buée et se contempla. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'elle pousse un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs, et moins de dix pour que surgisse la hanteuse des lieux, Mimi Geignarde...

– Mon dieu, mais quelle horreur !

Le fantôme avait éclaté de rire en voyant le visage couvert de pustules de Pansy. Elle qui d'habitude passait son temps à se lamenter sur son propre sort, elle trouvait bien plus hilarant celui des autres. Pansy était restée fixée sur son reflet, l'air catastrophé, épouvanté, horrifié, et tous les trucs en « é » qui lui donnait envie de hurler et de pleurer !

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce visage rendu immonde par cette satanée potion, et ne supportant plus les moqueries de Mimi, qui continuait à planer au dessus d'elle en riant à gorge déployée, elle courut se réfugier dans la cabine qu'elle avait utilisée pour préparer sa potion.

Elle craqua et se mit à sangloter, pleurer, hurler après Mimi pour qu'elle disparaisse, mais rien n'allégeait son désarrois ! Le jour le plus important de sa vie d'étudiante, et tout était gâché ! Jamais elle ne sortirait de cette cabine, jamais elle n'irait danser dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, jamais elle ne placerait correctement sa couronne sur sa tête, et jamais Drago ne l'embrasserait sur la piste de danse, faisant des dizaines de jalouses parmi l'assemblée ! Pansy eut soudain envie de hurler tant elle se maudissait elle et sa potion ! Si elle ne l'avait pas faite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

– Inutile de pleurer, tu pourras toujours être élue la fille la plus laide de la soirée ! lança Mimi Geignarde en rigolant, pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le volume sonore des pleurs de la jeune Serpentard.

Hermione Granger était énervée ! Évidemment, personne n'avait pensé à elle pour le bal ! Harry y allait avec Ginny, et Ron... Il avait préféré y aller avec Lavande ! Et voilà que maintenant ils passaient leur temps, tous les deux, à la regarder avec pitié ! Elle préférait encore lire un bon livre que de se complaire dans ce simulacre de fête à la popularité ! Qui ça intéressait de voir des courges recevoir une couronnes et marcher sur les pieds de leur partenaire pendant leur danse, honnêtement ? Bon, elle pouvait bien avouer à demi-mots à sa conscience qu'en effet, une petite part d'elle-même aurait adoré y assister... Mettre une jolie robe, passer la journée à se faire jolie pour son amoureux... Mais voilà, elle n'avait ni robe ni amoureux !  
Hermione l'avait décidé, elle était une femme libre, intelligente, et contre cette supercherie commerciale qu'on appelait « Bal de fin d'année », alors, elle passerait la soirée dans son dortoir, à câliner Pattenrond !

Fière d'elle, elle marchait d'un pas rapide et énergique dans les couloirs, quand elle entendit des sanglots. Avisant qu'elle se trouvait à proximité des toilettes du second étage, elle en conclu qu'il devait s'agir là encore de la célèbre Mimi, qui broie toujours du noir... Cependant, hormis les sanglots, elle entendait aussi des rires, ce qui était moins courant... Étant préfète en chef avant tout, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil.

La porte grinça et les sanglots semblèrent s'étouffer d'eux-mêmes, mais elle n'était pas dupe, quelqu'un, autre que Mimi, pleurait dans ces toilettes !  
D'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas de difficultés à en trouver la source puisque le fantôme volait en rond au dessus d'une des cabine en montrant quelque chose du doigt et en éclatant de rire à chaque fois...

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
– Non, dégage !

Pansy se moucha bruyamment et tenta de calmer sa respiration pour vérifier que les pas de l'intruse s'éloignaient. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Hermione quant à elle était persuadée de connaître cette voix, même elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

– Écoute, j'ignore pourquoi tu pleures, mais ce n'est pas bon de rester toute seule enfermée là-dedans.  
– Si tu voyais sa tête, je peux te garantir que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle sorte non plus, se moqua Mimi.  
– SSSsss... ! File Mimi, ou j'en réfère à qui de droit !  
– Et je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait me dire, dit soudain le fantôme qui était descendu en piqué se planter devant Hermione. Je ne fais rien de mal, je rappelle que je hante ces lieux depuis bien plus longtemps que vous deux réunies !  
– Bien sûr, mais tu sais que Dumbledore n'accepte pas que tu tourmentes les élèves, donc si je vais le dire, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu seras expulsée des toilettes pendant une bonne semaine ? Tu devras te contenter des tuyaux dégoût, alors, que choisis-tu ?

Devenant presque opaque de colère, Mimi croisa ses bras violemment sur sa poitrine, et d'un air renfrogné, elle décréta :

– Bien ! Je préfère m'en aller de toute façon ! J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de rester avec un semi monstre et une pimbêche !

Dans un hurlement strident, Mimi s'envola et plongea tout droit dans les toilettes de la cabine devant laquelle se tenait Hermione, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire déborder l'eau, et ainsi lui éclabousser les pieds.

– Saleté de...

Hermione se força à reprendre son calme avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

– Tu peux sortir, elle est partie maintenant.  
– Non, c'est pas ça... Enfin, merci de l'avoir fait partir, mais je refuse qu'on me voie ainsi.

Pansy finit sa phrase dans les aigus, s'étant remise à pleurer.

– Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?  
– Non, personne ne peut m'aider ! Je me suis trompée, et...

Pansy avait feuilleter de long en large et en travers le parchemin contenant les indications de sa mémé Grasouille, et bien que la potion en elle-même soit parfaitement réussie, elle avait juste fait une très grossière erreur... Il ne fallait pas se tartiner le visage avec, mais la boire... Elle s'était maudite de n'avoir pas lu jusqu'au bout, mais comment se douter que ce truc puant et plein de grumeaux devait se boire ? C'était un soin de beauté après tout !

– Écoute, tu ne peux pas passer ta soirée dans cette cabine malodorante ! se désola Hermione. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?  
– Je ne sais pas, quelques heures... Mais je ne veux pas sortir !

Comme pour la torturer davantage, un coup de canon assourdissant, suivi par un flot de musique annonça le début du bal... Et comme pour l'accompagner, les pleurs de Pansy redoublèrent d'intensité.

Hermione commençait à sérieusement désespérer... Elle ignorait ce qui pouvait pousser cette fille à rester enfermée dans des toilettes, et apparemment, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.  
N'écoutant que son instinct, qui lui dictait d'aider cette fille à sortir de là, Hermione décida de la pousser à tout lui expliquer.

– Vu comme tu pleures, je pense que ta réaction a à voir avec le bal, je me trompe ?  
– Non, répondit Pansy, des sanglots dans la voix.  
– Hum... Est-ce que c'est à cause d'un garçon que tu es enfermée là-dedans ?  
– Oui et non... Enfin, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je suis assez cruche pour qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à moi et ne m'emmène à ce stupide bal ? Et que je suis venue m'enfermer ici pour en pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, comme la dernière des pauvres filles ?  
– Non, bien sûr... répondit Hermione qui tenta de s'arracher le poignard invisible que la fille venait de lui envoyer droit dans le cœur. Alors... Hermione tentait de trouver d'autres questions à lui poser pour enfin comprendre, mais elle n'en voyait aucune, à part :

– Je sens une drôle d'odeur, et d'après les dires de Mimi... Est-ce que tu aurais fais une potion qui a mal tournée ?

Hermione se rappela douloureusement qu'elle-même avait été transformée en félin à moitié humain en deuxième année, ce qui lui avait valut pas mal d'ennuis et surtout une tonne de moquerie de la part de Harry et Ron.

– Tu sais, je te comprendrais, j'ai moi-même...  
– Oui, s'est ça ! Mais ça change rien, maintenant que tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes ici ! Il n'y a personne qui t'attend au bal ?

Pansy en avait marre de cette fille qui s'incrustait, elle voulait pouvoir pleurer en paix maintenant que Mimi la moche était partie !

– Tu sais, Madame Pomfresh pourrait sûrement te soigner en un rien de temps, elle pourrait...  
– Mais tu es folle ! Il est hors de question que je sorte et traverse tout le château comme ça, et si ça devait durer des jours et des jours ? Il finirait bien par le savoir et viendrait me rendre visite, et là... fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour la fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle, pleine de lucidité. Le bal ! Ils vont tous se demander où je suis, et ils vont venir me chercher ! Il faut que tu m'aide, je t'en prie !  
– Bien sûr, mais comment ? Si tu ne sors pas de là-dedans, je ne pourrais rien faire ! Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en sortilège et potions soignantes, si tu me montres, j'aurais peut-être le temps de faire des recherches et...  
– Laisse-tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas en si peu de temps...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Pansy décida qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir et d'affronter le regard de celle qui tentait de l'aider depuis de longues minutes déjà...

– Granger ?  
– Parkinson ?...

Rouge de honte ! Elle était E-CAR-LATE ! Jamais elle n'avait pensé à l'éventualité que celle qui se montrait si gentille et compatissante derrière cette fichue porte était Hermione Granger, celle qu'elle couvrait de son mépris depuis des années. Se rappelant soudainement qu'elle exposait son visage sans vergogne, elle se précipita de nouveau dans sa cabine !

Hermione avait à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir les dégâts sur le visage de Pansy qu'elle l'avait vue disparaître de nouveau derrière la porte de la cabine.

– Pansy...  
– Va-t-en ! Va raconter à tout le monde ce que tu as vu ! J'imagine que tu en meurs d'envie !  
– Mais non, pas du tout, Pansy. Tu te rappelles, quand j'ai été absente durant trois mois en seconde année ? Et bien c'était parce que j'avais fait du Polynectar, et que les cheveux que je pensais mettre dans la potion étaient en fait des poils de chats, ce qui est fortement déconseillé, donc je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione n'aimait pas Pansy, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à la douleur de la jeune fille, même si naturellement, il avait été bien plus facile de s'en émouvoir tant qu'elle ne savait pas de qui elle émanait...

– Du Polynectar ?...  
– Heu... oui, et tu sais...  
– Du Polynectar bien sûr ! s'écria Pansy en ouvrant la porte de sa cabine à la volée.  
– Hein, de quoi ? demanda Hermione, rendue perplexe par la soudaine apparence joyeuse, bien qu'effrayante, de Pansy.  
– Réfléchis ! Tout le monde sait que tu es l'une des seules filles de septième année à ne pas avoir été invitée et bal, et vu ta tenue, tu ne comptes pas y aller ! fit Pansy en la détaillant des pieds à la tête avec une moue désapprobatrice. Donc personne ne s'attendra à te voir ! Alors que moi, tout le monde me cherchera, imagine quand ils m'appelleront pour me remettre ma couronne !  
– Oui, et alors ? reprit brusquement Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience, et n'appréciait guère les réflexions de Pansy, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !  
– Mais tout simplement à toi qui prends du Polynectar avec mes cheveux dedans voyons !

Hermione eut la désagréable impression de tomber dans le vide, d'être mâchouillée par un Troll, avant d'être recrachée dans un volcan en fusion...

– Tu es cinglée !  
– Oui, bien je te l'accorde, j'aurais aimé que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais bon, tu es la personne toute désignée pour ça !  
– Je ne suis désignée pour rien du tout ! Rien ne m'oblige à accepter, et en plus, tu vas me faire croire que tu as du Polynectar tout prêt, sous le coude ?  
– Arrête, c'est là l'unique occasion pour toi d'aller au bal ! Et pour la potion, tu sais très bien que Rogue en fait mijoter dans sa réserve personnelle !  
– Je tiens à te rappeler que je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! Je suis censée empêcher les élèves de manquer au règlement, pas de l'enfreindre moi-même !  
– A d'autres ! Toi et tes copains êtes ceux de toute notre promotion qui avez violé le plus souvent le règlement de l'école ! C'est simplement que tu refuses de m'aider !

Hermione réfléchit intensément... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, les pour, mais surtout, les contre.

– Et même si j'acceptais ? Tu te rends compte que de toute façon, toi tu n'assisteras à rien ? Tu es sûre de préférer que quelqu'un y aille à ta place plutôt que de te rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir au moins si Pomfresh peut te soigner rapidement ?  
– Oui...

Pansy s'était légèrement mise de côté, mais Hermione avait eu le temps de voir briller ses yeux, aussi, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire :

– Ok, j'accepte...  
– Merci Granger !

Malgré le sourire de la brune, Hermione pouvait voir à quel point elle était triste.

– Allez, c'est pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles ! Le bal est commencé depuis un quart d'heure au moins, et il faut encore que tu te procure la potion, que tu te change, et que tu retrouves Drago, et...  
– Drago ?

Hermione devint blanche comme un linge. Elle avait accepté sur un coup de tête, et déjà, elle le regrettait.

– Bien oui, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes ensemble, enfin, il est mon cavalier, dit Pansy avec une fierté démesurée. Allez, dépêche-toi ! fit-elle directive.  
– Malefoy, je vais passer la soirée avec Malefoy...

Hermione répétait inlassablement ces quelques mots, comme en état de choc.

– Tu as bien de la chance je te signale ! Quelqu'un comme toi... enfin bref ! Et je t'interdis de l'embrasser ou de tenter quoi que ce soit, je te préviens !  
– Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? En plus, tu sais très bien que nous nous détestons cordialement !  
– Oui mais je te rappelle que tu seras moi, donc il peut avoir les mains baladeuses !  
– OK, j'abandonne ! Salut Pansy !  
– Non, mais NON ! Reviens ici !

Pansy s'était littéralement jetée sur Hermione qui tentait vainement de sortir des toilettes et la retenait de force.

– Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu enjolivé les choses, tu es contente ?  
– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione, perdue.  
– Et bien... Drago et moi ne sommes pas réellement un couple, donc... enfin... il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, donc il n'y a rien à craindre.  
– Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je ne te laisse pas tomber !  
– Non, je te jure ! Drago n'est pas comme ça, et... nous ne nous sommes même jamais embrassés.

Pansy avait lâché cette phrase du bout des lèvres, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et les joues écarlates, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état de son visage.

Soit Pansy était sincère, soit elle était une excellente comédienne. Une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui rappela qu'elle était à Serpentard, tandis qu'une autre lui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas rougir de la sorte sur commande ! Néanmoins, elle préféra en avoir le cœur net :  
– Tu ne me feras pas croire ça ! Vous êtes toujours ensemble, et on dit que vous êtes en couple depuis la deuxième année pratiquement ! Sans compter qu'il a toujours la tête sur tes genoux et que tu lui caresses les cheveux ! Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas très anodin comme comportement...  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il adore ça, et puis bon, c'est pas non plus... enfin, je veux dire que ça s'arrête là quoi... BREF ! Tu y vas ou bien ?

C'était un dilemme cornélien, mais Hermione avait bien envie d'essayer malgré tout...

– Oui, c'est bon... J'y vais.

Hermione était sortie des toilettes. Elle souffla un bon coup, regarda à droite et à gauche, et partit en courant. Elle devait faire vite si elle comptait remplir sa mission ! Tout d'abord, elle devait aller chercher la cape d'Invisibilité de Harry dans le dortoir des garçons ! Elle finit par arriver au septième étage essoufflée comme un bœuf, et rouge comme une tomate, qui aurait un point de côté, de surcroît !

La salle commune était vide, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Malgré tout, elle monta discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons, et après s'être assuré qu'il était bien vide, elle se mit à genoux devant le lit d'Harry. Elle savait qu'il cachait sa cape d'invisibilité sous son matelas, et elle espérait vivement qu'il n'ait pas changé de cachette, car elle se voyait assez mal redescendre pour le trouver au bal, lui demander, et remonter au dortoir !  
Fort heureusement, elle finit par mettre la main dessus. En tirant l'étoffe, quelque chose tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Hermione regarda de plus près et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un magazine, « Play Witch » avec en couverture, une sorcière très peu vêtue et un balai volant... Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se promit de faire la morale à Harry !  
Décidant qu'il était préférable de mettre la cape tout de suite plutôt qu'à proximité de la réserve de Rogue, c'est ce qu'elle fit avant de redescendre dans la salle commune, c'est pourquoi les deux filles qui sortaient de leur dortoir ne la virent pas...

– Tu rigoles ! Chaque femme sait qu'il faut savoir se faire désirer !  
– Oui mais là, nous avons une demi-heure de retard Lavande ! Peut-être que Ron t'en trouveras plus désirable, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Dean éprouve la même chose, se plaignit Parvati.  
– De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il te dise qu'il ne veut plus t'inviter et que tu finisses seule, comme Hermione ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione elle, fulminait silencieusement...

– La pauvre, elle doit être en train de pleurer quelque part, ou alors, elle s'est réfugiée à la bibliothèque ! C'est fou ce que cette fille peut-être ennuyante quand elle s'y met !  
– Tu es un peu dure je trouve, Lavande. Hermione est très gentille.

Hermione sourit et releva la tête, heureuse d'avoir trouvée une alliée face à cette peste de Lavande.

– Enfin, même si elle est bizarre la plupart du temps, finit Parvati, sous le regard approbateur de Lavande.

Le silence revint une fois que les deux jeunes filles eurent passé le tableau, laissant seule une Hermione folle de rage, mais avant tout, terriblement vexée ! Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas appréciée de toutes et tous, mais elle avait espéré qu'au moins, les filles de sa classe, celles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir depuis maintenant sept ans, avaient une autre opinion d'elle... estimant que les deux pestes étaient assez éloignées, elle sortit à son tour de la salle commune. Elle devait se concentrer et chasser ses vilaines pensées de sa tête, et se rendre à la réserve du professeur Rogue dans les plus brefs délais.  
Le couloir menant aux cachots était désert et silencieux. Probablement que tous les professeurs étaient de garde en tant que chaperon. Elle sourit en imaginant le professeur Rogue à côté des saladiers de punch, à surveiller attentivement les couples qui s'enlaçaient de trop près, avec une Sybille Trelawney qui lui envoyait des signaux visant à ce qu'il finisse par l'inviter à danser également.

Sa réserve était fermée à clef, elle s'en était doutée, et le célèbre « Alohomora » n'y changea rien ! Heureusement, depuis sa première année, elle s'était considérablement améliorée en sortilèges ! Aussi, après trois tentatives seulement, elle trouva le bon !

L'endroit était humide et malodorant, en plus d'être plongé dans la pénombre. Elle lança un Lumos assez faible, pour ne pas être repérée par la porte laissée entrouverte (elle ignorait si elle pourrait la rouvrir de l'intérieur), et commença à chercher ce qu'elle était venue prendre.

Des chaudrons remplis de diverses mixtures mijotaient sur les feux crépitant. Lorsqu'Hermione en trouva un qui semblait contenir de la boue grumeleuse et bouillonnante, elle sut qu'elle avait mis la main sur le Polynectar ! Elle invoqua une flasque et la remplit. Le bal n'allait pas durer plus de 4 heures, donc elle en aurait bien assez comme ça. Elle referma vite le bouchon et sortit aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible, avant de refermer la porte à l'aide de divers sortilèges.

Elle avait plus qu'à courir jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage !

– Pansy, c'est moi.

La Serpentard entrouvrit légèrement la porte de sa cabine avant d'y poser un œil méfiant.

– Je suis seule, s'impatienta Hermione.  
– Tu en as mis du temps !  
– Je te signale que le dortoir des Gryffondor est au septième étage !  
– Bon, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Déshabille-toi, et enfile ma robe.

Pansy avait jeté par dessus la porte une robe rose clair pleine de fanfreluches. Si Hermione avait eu le temps de bien la détailler avant, elle n'aurait peut-être pas accepté finalement...  
Elle flottait un peu dedans mais la potion allait y remédier, d'ailleurs, Pansy s'était chargée d'y rajouter une touffe de ses cheveux.

– Attends ! Et imagine que je prenne ton apparence, mais telle que tu es actuellement ?

Pansy sembla réfléchir intensément, et sérieusement.

– Et bien... tant qu'on n'essaye pas, on ne pourra pas le savoir !  
– Ben oui mais...  
– Alors, la courageuse Gryffondor a les chocottes ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire arrogant.  
– Certainement pas !

Hermione lui prit la fiole des mains et rajouta :

– Mais je te préviens, si ça arrive, tout le monde pourra en profiter ! Avant d'en boire une grosse gorgée.

La potion commençait à faire son effet, et le visage d'Hermione se tordit de douleur. Tout son corps changeait pour devenir, en l'espace de quelques secondes, la copie presque exacte de Pansy, les boutons en moins.

– Et bien tu vois, ça ne servait à rien de s'en faire !  
– C'est vite dit, bougonna Hermione après s'être regarder dans un miroir.  
– Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te rendre à l'infirmerie, ça ne sert à rien de rester là, regarde...

Hermione déploya la cape d'invisibilité sous le regard ébahit de Pansy. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et je vais recevoir ta couronne !

– Oui, pourquoi pas... A cette heure, l'infirmerie devrait être vide d'élèves... Mais qui me dit qu'il n'en arrivera pas ensuite ?  
– Tu sais, Madame Pomfresh est très gentille, lorsque j'étais en chat, elle m'a camouflée à la vue de tous, j'imagine que si tu lui explique, elle fera la même chose.  
– Mhmm... Ok, je te suis alors, mais avant, rappelle-toi qui je suis, alors comporte-toi comme je le ferais !  
– Comme une peste égoïste, capricieuse, insultante, et exécrable tu veux dire, lança Hermione avec un sourire en coin.  
– Voilà, tout à fait ! s'enthousiasma Pansy. Surtout, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Et si c'est par miracle une autre qui gagne, ait l'air heureux pour Daphnée et Millicent, et fusille Cho du regard ! Et surtout, n'hésite pas à la critiquer avec les filles...

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut laborieux. Si la cape avait appartenu à Hermione, elle l'aurait confiée à Pansy pour que celle-ci se débrouille toute seule, mais l'ayant déjà empruntée elle-même à quelqu'un, et surtout à Harry, elle se refusait à lui laisser. Alors pendant une éternité, elles s'étaient marché sur les pieds, avaient poussées des exclamations plus ou moins polis, s'étaient rabrouée plus ou moins méchamment, avant d'enfin, arriver au bout de leur calvaire.  
Après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, Pansy finit par sortir de sous la cape.

– Bon... Amuse-toi bien...

La tristesse de la jeune fille était revenue, mais elle tentait de la cacher.

– Merci, fit Hermione, presque avec timidité. Et, je te promets de faire du mieux que je pourrais.  
– Merci.

Pansy ne faisait pas dans le mélodramatique, elle l'avait remerciée et l'avait quittée sans se retourner, mais Hermione sourit. Le caractère de la jeune fille était certes très loin du sien, mais au moins, il avait le mérite d'être franc, contrairement à celui des Gryffondor qu'elle croyait être ses amies.

Elle était seule maintenant, seule pour affronter le destin d'une autre, seule au milieu de tout un groupe de Serpentard, seule, dans les bras de Drago Malefoy...

Après un léger tremblement, elle se força à respirer calmement. Elle plia la cape et la camoufla sous ses vêtements, puis d'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître quelques volants, ainsi que l'affreux rose pastel, remplacé par un rouge soutenu. Être une autre, d'accord, mais être une autre habillée de façon ridicule, certainement pas !  
La musique battait son plein, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, seules les personnes qui ne dansaient pas, dans l'attente d'une demande qui ne viendrait certainement pas, levèrent les yeux vers elle. Elle se sentit intimidée, avant de se rappeler que ce soir, elle n'était pas Hermione Granger, elle était Pansy Parkinson, une fière Serpentard qui ne baissait jamais la tête. Elle releva donc le menton, et les toisa, pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard si elle le souhaitait !  
Beaucoup de jeunes filles détournèrent les yeux, et Hermione fit l'étrange expérience d'éprouver deux sentiments contradictoires au même moment. D'un côté, elle se sentait fautive et n'aspirait qu'à se retourner et leur faire un sourire désolé, et d'un autre, une sensation de puissance et de grandeur l'avait grisée l'espace d'un instant.  
En cherchant parmi la foule, elle aperçut Ron et Harry, toujours soudés l'un à l'autre, et son premier réflexe fit de leur faire un petit coucou de la main et un grand sourire, seulement elle arrêta brusquement son geste, et fit mine de se passer la main dans les cheveux, en priant pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue faire. En effet, Pansy Parkinson qui a l'air ravi de les voir ne peut que leur faire soupçonner quelque chose. A la place, elle tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir un groupe de Serpentard, et le plus simple était de rechercher la chevelure blonde presque blanche de Malefoy. Elle finit par le repérer, au milieu de tout un tas d'autres garçons et filles, comme à son habitude. Tous étaient agglutinés autour de lui, comme des insectes autour d'une loupiote...

Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux, appréhendant soudain leur réaction. A quoi pensait-elle quand elle avait accepté ? Elle ignorait tout de Pansy, à part qu'elle se moquait toujours d'elle quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait pas être pareil avec ses amies, si ?  
Elle respira un bon coup et se lança dans l'arène :

– Enfin, tu étais où ? Faire attendre Drago comme ça... Tssss...

Hermione leva les yeux vers Tracey Davis. La jeune fille était très grande et malingre. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air aimable ! Hermione s'en étonna, elle avait pensé que Pansy était la Drago féminine, qu'elle faisait office de reine des Serpentard, mais apparemment pas.

– Une femme doit savoir se faire désirer, tu n'as jamais appris ça ?

Hermione avait relevé fièrement la tête et la toisait maintenant avec supériorité, ce qui sembla surprendre la jeune fille.

– Pansy, enfin...

Drago avait quitté son groupe pour venir à sa rencontre.

– Tu sais que je déteste attendre ! Cependant, je dois admettre que je ne le regrette pas, tu es très belle dans cette robe, qui pour une fois n'est pas rose, fit-il avec une grimace éloquente.  
– Merci.

Hermione baissa les yeux par pudibonderie. Elle savait bien que ce compliment ne lui était pas personnellement adressé, mais un compliment était toujours agréable à entendre, surtout quand il paraissait sincère.

– Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?  
– Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

Hermione, qui ne s'était pas attendu à être au devant d'un Drago aimable et poli, était déstabilisée.

– Oh Pansy ! Tu es très jolie ! s'écria presque Daphnée Greengrass, avec une parfaite hypocrisie.  
– Merci, toi aussi, Daphnée.  
– Mais dis-moi, intervint Millicent, ta robe ne devait pas être rose pastel ? Parce que là, tu es tellement... Gryffondor !

Hermione eut envie de sourire narquoisement de la remarque mimée avec dégoût de Millicent.

– Apparemment, ça plaît à Drago, donc c'est le principal, fit-elle, fière d'elle.

Les filles se regardèrent, un sourire entendu sur le visage, et comme si leur petite cervelle était connectée ensemble, elles se tournèrent d'un bloc, exposant leur dos à Pansy/Hermione.

Hermione s'attendait à être parmi un nid de vipère, mais elle pansait y avoir sa place, hors, c'était apparemment un combat de tous les instants...

– Tiens.

Drago venait de revenir, une coupe de punch tendue vers elle.

– Merci Drago, c'est gentil.  
– Tu t'es enfin décidé à ne plus m'appeler Dragounichou ? fit-il un sourcil levé, l'air agréablement surpris.  
– Dragounichou ? Hermione laissa échapper un rire cristallin de sa gorge. C'était parfaitement ridicule comme surnom, et ça seyait également très mal à quelqu'un de si froid. Du moins, il était totalement différent en présence de ses amis. C'est vrai que dit comme ça... reprit-elle. Promis, je ne le dirais plus.  
– Tu m'en vois ravi, lui répondit-il avec un charmant sourire.

Hermione but une gorgée de punch pour s'éclaircir la voix et tenter de camoufler les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Le calme et la gentillesse qui émanait de Drago était vraiment troublant, et son regard... doux et ferme à la fois, à tel point que s'en était hypnotisant.

– Je te trouve assez bizarre ce soir Pansy ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de se reprendre.

– Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Elle était démasquée ! A tous les coups, il allait aller prévenir quelqu'un, et elle serait humiliée pour le reste de ses jours !

– Je l'ignore, tu as l'air songeur, et très calme, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Ça change de d'habitude, c'est tout.

Hermione sembla retrouver l'usage de ses poumons, et les battements de son cœur ralentirent.

– C'est à cause du stress, tu sais, l'élection de la Reine du Bal de Fin d'année, tout ça...  
– Je ne sais pas, au contraire, tu nous parles de ton stress depuis des jours, et honnêtement, on n'en pouvait plus ! Tu étais tellement... hystérique.

Drago ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, il semblait tout à fait assumer de dire ses quatre vérités à Pansy. Hermione trouva ça honnête, mais elle n'aurait pas souhaité être à la place de Pansy, enfin... elle l'était, mais... bref, elle ne savait pas si elle apprécierait d'entendre son petit ami lui reprocher les choses de façon si placide. Cependant, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, à proprement parler. C'était d'ailleurs une relation assez étrange d'après elle. Comment pouvait-on passer tout son temps l'un avec l'autre, avoir des paroles et des gestes tendres, mais sans rien de plus ? Elle commençait à comprendre la frustration de Pansy. Comment résister au charme de Drago s'il était effectivement comme il est maintenant avec elle, et depuis de si longues années ?

– Si j'invite ma charmante cavalière à danser, est-ce que j'aurais le droit à un sourire, demanda soudainement Drago, en l'air de vouloir s'excuser de lui avoir apparemment causé de la peine.

Le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione n'eut pas à être forcé, elle trouvait ça tout à fait adorable.

– J'accepte volontiers de danser, mon beau cavalier.

Drago sourit et récupéra son verre, qu'il confia sommairement à Goyle, qui semblait être là uniquement pour faire le majordome, avant de lui indiquer la piste de danse, et de l'accompagner, une main délicatement posée contre son dos.

Une fois au milieu de la piste de danse, Hermione eut l'impression d'être seule au monde avec Drago. Son regard était perdu au fond de ses yeux gris, et la douce mélopée les emportait dans un univers de sensations exquises. Du moins, c'était ce que ressentait Hermione, lui, bien que souriant, avait l'air aussi serein que depuis le début.

La musique se tut avant de reprendre sur un rythme plus effréné. De retour à la réalité, Hermione regarda Drago avec une moue gênée. Il était hors de question qu'elle se déhanche devant tout le monde.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et lui proposa son bras, comme un parfait gentleman, pour la raccompagner sur les côtés de la piste de danse.  
Le silence s'éternisait. Drago et Hermione se contentaient de regarder les couples gigoter sur la piste de danse. La Gryffondor cherchait quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, elle qui ne manquait pourtant pas de sujet de conversation sensée, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Du coup, elle complimenta les tenues de certaines filles, aussi bien Serpentard que des autres maisons.

– Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas souffrante Pansy ? demanda Drago, de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de la jeune fille qu'il croyait si bien connaître.  
– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
– Mais parce qu'en sept ans, je ne t'ai jamais entendue faire un compliment sur qui que se soit, se moqua Drago, avant de rire doucement.  
– Oh mais, si tu veux, je peux critiquer, fit Hermione, crispée.  
– Non, ça ira, rit franchement Drago. C'est plus agréable comme ça. Tu en serais presque parfaite, fini-t-il, suivit d'un clin d'œil complice.

Une fois de plus, Hermione sentit rougir, qu'elle cruche ! Elle priait pour que ses rougeurs disparaissent avant que Drago ne regarde de nouveau dans sa direction. Et Merlin l'exhaussa ! Un grand bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde, et même la musique se stoppa :

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald Weasley !

Lavande Brown, folle furieuse, avait violemment poussé Ron, qui avait chuté sur l'une des tables couvertes de boissons, la faisant s'écrouler avec fracas, avant de sortir de la salle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Remis de la surprise, la plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire, en pointant du doigt le malheureux. Quelques professeurs étaient intervenus auprès de Ron, que Harry avait aidé à se relever, et avait réparé les dégâts, malgré leur air réprobateur.  
Sous les ordres de Minerva McGonagall, la musique reprit, et les élèves furent priés de reprendre une activité normale, et de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Drago était encore en train de rire lorsqu'Hermione, inquiète pour Ron, dit :

– Le pauvre ! Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Je veux dire, il doit se sentir tellement humilié !

Elle regardait Ron, de l'autre côté de la salle, rouge comme une pivoine, et l'air vraiment très en colère et dégoulinant de punch. Il faisait de la peine à voir.

L'inquiétude d'Hermione eut le don de faire cesser tout rire à Drago. Il la regardait maintenant fixement, l'air soucieux, ou déçu, Hermione n'aurait su le dire.

– Je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que j'appréciais ton attitude ce soir qu'il faut en faire trop, c'est la Belette je te rappelle !  
– Pardon ? Donc que tu préfères que je sois plus sympathique à propos de tout le monde, sauf de lui, c'est ça ? Tu ne crois pas que là c'est toi qui a un comportement décevant ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, comme si jamais il n'avait pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Pansy oserait le remettre en question, et lui faire la morale, en utilisant ses propres commentaires !

– Oui mais... C'était une première, Drago ne savait plus quoi répondre, totalement déstabilisé par cette nouvelle Pansy. Je ne sais pas, eux, c'est spécial, tu sais bien, le Balafré, la Belette, et la miss-je-sais-tout, ou le castor, ou encore, la Sang-de...  
– J'ai compris, ça va ! répondit Hermione avec humeur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu les détestes tant que ça ? Et moi, je veux dire, Hermione par exemple, elle ne t'a jamais rien fait.

Hermione savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant, mais si elle devait enfin savoir ses raisons de les détester, c'était ce soir plus que jamais.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes ! Tu les déteste toi-même, et pour les mêmes raisons, cette conversation n'a aucun sens.

Drago s'était tourné, assez furieux, et regardait les Serpentard attablés à l'une des tables ronde qui était mise à leur disposition. Il semblait plus que tout souhaiter aller les rejoindre, et sans elle si possible, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

– Drago...

Elle l'appela doucement, tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne, pour l'attirer de nouveau près d'elle.  
La surprise laissa place à la colère, et ses yeux finirent même par retrouver leur bienveillance.

– Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai rien de particulier contre eux... Je pensais juste que c'était ce que tu attendais de moi, tu avais tellement l'air de les haïr...

Soit, elle était persuadée d'être au plus loin de la réalité en ce qui concernait Pansy, mais être à sa place avait au moins l'avantage de lui servir pour ce coup là.  
Drago sembla réfléchir, puis il dit :

– J'en sais trop rien... Potter, Saint Potter, ce Héros de pacotille... ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tout le monde l'idolâtre alors qu'honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Rien ! Il s'est contenté de ne pas mourir, n'importe qui pourrait le faire, fit-il avec une mauvaise fois éhontée. Et à part violer le règlement du Collège, et recevoir l'aide de tout le monde, il n'est pas plus doué que ça.

Dans un sens, à son plus grand étonnement, et la mauvaise fois mise à part, Hermione dut bien reconnaître qu'Harry, s'il avait été seul, n'aurait peut-être pas réussi autant de choses...

– Pour Weasley, reprit-il, il doit y avoir plein de raisons ! Peut-être que je n'aime pas les roux, ou alors les pauvres, ou les goinfres, ou les abrutis ? Et s'il cumule le tout, je trouve ça légitime de ne pas l'aimer ! Et pour Granger...

Hermione retint son souffle, d'un côté, elle avait envie de savoir, et de l'autre, elle se disait que de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien de savoir à quel point il l'a méprisait.

– Elle est intelligente, mais... alors pourquoi elle traîne avec les deux autres ? Je veux dire... ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse de la Belette, et malgré son intelligence, elle n'a pas encore compris qu'il ne se déclarerait jamais, ou alors pour de mauvaises raisons ! Enfin, moi, je m'en fiche, mais tu vois, là, elle doit être toute seule, à se lamenter sur son sort, alors qu'au final, ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup.

Hermione le fixait. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça... Et une voix au fond d'elle lui dit qu'il avait raison pour Ron... Elle se força à réprimer le sanglot qui était monté dans sa gorge, et lui dit posément.

– Beaucoup de raisons, en effet, mais aucune de très importantes au final.

Drago lui sourit, avant de pouffer de rire et de lui glisser une mèche derrière l'oreille, d'un geste tendre.

– Avoue, tu veux être élue Sainte Pansy ce soir ? Désolé, mais quoi que tu fasses, je ne changerais pas, ou très peu d'avis les concernant.  
– J'aurais essayé.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évapora à mesure qu'elle se sentait absorbée par le regard profond de Drago. Sa main avec laquelle il avait remit sa mèche de cheveux était toujours au même endroit, mais son pouce caressait maintenant délicatement sa joue.

– Pansy Parkinson ?

Hermione avait envie de se laisser porter par ses émotions. Mais quelque chose la retenait, elle se sentait comme... observée.

– Pansy Parkinson ?

La voix au micro s'était faite insistante. Hermione et Drago, comme coupés du monde furent rudement rappelés à la réalité.

– On t'appelle je crois, dit timidement Drago, qui avait repris sa main et s'était redressé, dans une attitude digne.  
– Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui ! Hermione en avait oublié qui elle était, l'espace d'un moment. Elle monta sur la scène, installé à l'occasion, et rejoignit les autres candidates, rouge d'embarras.

La lumière les aveuglait, elle avait beau chercher Drago des yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à le discerner.

– C'est pour ça qu'il refuse de sortir avec toi, glissa avec fourberie, Millicent, à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
– De quoi veux-tu parler ? demande-t-elle plus brusquement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.  
– Et bien du charmant spectacle que tu nous as offert ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'il s'intéressera à toi une fois que tu auras arrêté par tous les moyens de vouloir l'avoir rien qu'à toi. Tu l'étouffes, tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte, tout le monde s'en rend compte, d'ailleurs, sauf toi apparemment.

Hermione allait répondre, quand Dumbledore prit la parole et annonça le résultat des votes.

– Cette année, pour la première fois, vous avez été une majorité à voter et élire votre reine de fin d'année, Pansy Parkinson !

Hermione n'aurait pas pu concevoir quelques heures plus tôt seulement qu'un réel sentiment d'euphorie ferait rage en elle, à l'annonce de « son » nom. Après un regard bien sentit vers Millicent, elle s'approcha de Dumbledore, qui l'attendait, un magnifique diadème à la main.  
Il lui posa délicatement sur le sommet du crâne et lui laissa gracieusement la place. Elle remercia tout le monde, et fit un discours improvisé mais très correct d'après elle.

Les applaudissements résonnèrent encore quelques temps, et là salle se plongea dans la pénombre. Seul un rond de lumière enveloppait la Reine du Bal.

– Nous demandons aux jeunes gens de faire place au centre de la piste. La reine du bal va maintenant danser avec son cavalier.

Hermione était stressée, elle avait les mains moites. Être l'attention de tous ses camarades de classes et professeurs ne la mettait pas très à l'aise.

Drago finit par la rejoindre, et à peine sa main fut-elle posée dans la sienne, que tout ce qu'il y avait autour disparu. Certes, ce n'était pas la réalité, mais Drago avait un effet incroyable sur elle. Il suffisait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pour se sentir protégée, et seule avec lui.  
Ils dansèrent langoureusement, le temps de la première chanson, puis de la deuxième, et de la troisième. Les autres s'étaient remis à danser tout autour d'eux. Drago semblait paisible, serein. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hermione sentait son cœur palpiter, Drago semblait s'être approché. Oui, il s'approchait de plus en plus, et le pire, c'était qu'Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, de combler l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres en s'avançant à son tour, mais ce n'était pas bien. Elle était là pour Pansy, et la Serpentard comptait sur elle, sans compter que Drago pensait avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre. A regret, elle détourna la tête et s'excusa. Il se raidit, et elle s'écarta de lui, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Je... je dois y aller, désolée Drago. Et elle le laissa planté là, au milieu de la salle, sans se retourner. La pauvre Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas toi, c'était elle, pensait-elle en boucle, pour tenter de se raisonner. Drago avait été adorable avec elle, mais parce qu'il pansait que c'était Pansy ! L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu envie de céder à la tentation, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit... Pansy en était folle amoureuse, qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait d'elle ? Voler le premier baiser de l'homme qu'on aime à celle à qui ont a promis de ne pas le faire ? Elle devait oublier. Ce qu'elle ressentait était liée à la soirée qui avait été magique, à l'ambiance romantique de la salle, et au fait, il fallait bien l'avouer, que Drago était tout à fait charmant. Et puis, elle était amoureuse de Ron n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à lui de la soirée, après le coup d'éclat. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, et se dit qu'après avoir rendu visite à Pansy, elle irait le rejoindre, pour savoir comment il allait. Qui sait, elle allait peut-être l'avoir son baiser, finalement...

– Bonsoir, pourrais-je voir Pansy, c'est très important ?  
– Mais... comment ? Ha, ces jeunes ! fit Madame Pomfresh en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est derrière ce rideau, indiqua-t-elle, avant de s'en retourner à ses potions qui mijotaient dans son bureau.  
– Je vois que tu es guérie ! C'est formidable, je suis heureuse pour toi.  
– Merci Granger, fit Pansy avec un léger sourire. Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de venir, tu es encore moi je te rappelle...

Hermione poussa une exclamation horrifiée, avant de finalement en rire.

– Alors, dis-moi tout ! Mais surtout, explique-moi ce que c'est que cette ignoble couleur sur ma robe ? Et où sont passés les volants ?  
– Je vais tenter de faire vite... Tu peux me remercier au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, parce que Drago était sur le point de m'embrasser ! Enfin, toi...  
– Quoi ? Et alors, raconte !  
– Déjà, tu dois savoir qu'il déteste le rose, qu'il déteste que tu l'appelle Draguichounet (j'ai d'ailleurs promis en ton nom que tu ne le referais plus jamais) – Pansy eut l'air outrée mais elle fit signe à Hermione de continuer- Ensuite, il te préfère nettement quand tu es gentille, et attentionnée, et que tu ne critique pas les gens.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? bredouilla Pansy qui palissait à vue d'œil.  
– Rien de plus que te rendre service, je te rassure ! D'ailleurs, Millicent m'a bien fait savoir que si Drago refusait de sortir avec toi, c'était parce qu'apparemment... tu es trop collante.  
– Quoi ? Nan mais quelle peste ! Je vais lui arracher les yeux et...  
– Écoute Pansy, si tu suis mes conseils, je te promets que tu auras enfin ce que tu attends depuis si longtemps !  
– Pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'on se comporte quand on est Serpentard ! C'est normal... Toutes les filles sont des pestes, mais au fond, nous ne sommes pas différentes des autres... Mais nous devons nous prouver tout le temps notre valeur, notre force, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Et Drago lui-même critique toujours votre trio, je ne comprends pas...  
– Ah ça... Nous avons eu une conversation à ce sujet justement... Et je lui ai dit que si "je" critiquais de cette façon, c'était parce que je pensais que c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en attendant les cris de Pansy, mais ils ne vinrent pas.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux... Mais pas tout à fait vrai non plus !  
– Donc tu vois, au final, il te suffit d'être au naturel avec Drago !

Pansy sembla réfléchir intensément et reprit :

– Et pour Drago, le baiser, comment est-ce que...  
– En fait, j'ai tourné la tête, donc, il ne doit pas être content à l'heure qu'il est...  
– Quoi mais ! … Merci, finit-elle par lui dire, reconnaissante de n'avoir pas embrassé Drago finalement, même si elle ne savait pas comment elle allait rattraper cet affront...  
– Je te fais confiance, je suis sûre que tu sauras quoi faire et...

Hermione se tordit et grimaça. La potion ne faisait plus effet, et elle se retrouva dans une robe un peu trop grande pour elle. Pansy lui indiqua ses vêtements qu'elles avaient échangés plus tôt, et qui étaient posés sur une chaise, et Hermione alla les chercher. Elle se dévêtit et les enfila, avant de rendre sa robe à Pansy, après lui avoir redonné son apparence d'origine.

– Ah, et au fait, peut-être que certains croient que tu te pochtronnes en secret, parce que boire du Polynectar discrètement n'est pas aisé dans une salle pleine de monde. J'ai déjà eu un mal de chien pour réussir à m'éclipser de temps en temps...  
– Pas grave, c'est pas ce qui ruinera ma réputation, dit Pansy en riant.  
– Bien... Hermione se tortilla les doigts, de toute évidence, leur collaboration était arrivée à son terme.  
– Merci Gran... Merci Hermione, tu es chouette finalement.  
– Merci, c'est trop aimable, sourit Hermione. Elle se pencha pour serrer la Serpentard dans ses bras mais fut arrêtée par Pansy qui lui dit qu'elles n'en étaient pas encore là.

Après un dernier geste d'au-revoir, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle monta dans son dortoir et croisa, par le plus grands des hasards, Drago Malefoy. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle le regardait, il avait l'air triste. Lorsqu'elle croisa sont regard, une pointe glacé la transperça. Il l'a regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

– Pousse-toi Granger !

La jeune fille s'écarta et se retourna sur Drago, qui était passé sans plus faire cas d'elle. Oui, cette soirée resterait à jamais à gravée dans son esprit, mais elle ne regrettait rien, Drago n'était pas pour elle.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle put voir Pansy tenir fièrement la main de Drago. Elle avait enfin eu le baiser qu'elle attendait tant, et à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, Pansy souriait à Hermione et accompagnait son geste d'un clin d'œil.

Cette aventure lui aura apprit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :) A la base, j'ai écris l'OS en pensant en faire une courte fic DM/HG donc si ça vous tente, harcelez-moi et peut-être que j'irais jusqu'à le faire lol**

**Gros bisous :)**


End file.
